codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Hurts
Love Hurts is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Code Black. Short Summary Christa must put aside her personal feelings for Grace and work with her to treat Brody, (Cameron Boyce), a patient who claims to have been abused at a camp for troubled teens. Also, Grace is surprised when Campbell asks her out. Full Summary Angus remembers himself singing Take a Walk on the Wild Side and his first days of residency, when he struggled. He also remembers Mike telling him to take it to his grave. He wakes up. Heather asks if he's seen those videos of dogs dreaming and then they suddenly wake up and run into a wall. Heather says this isn't the best place for a nap and suggests other places that are better. She asks if he's okay and he says he is. He says he needs a cup of coffee, but the pot is empty. Heather hands him adderall. It'll keep him focused. She gives him two, but tells him she wants them back if he doesn't take them. Mike comes in to get him, saying it's code red already and the shift just started. After he's gone, Angus takes the pill. Jesse tells Leanne they need more nurses. They've been waiting for one of them to become an admin. They greet an ambulance carrying a patient who was in a motorcycle crash. Jesse asks if he should page surgery. Leanne says yes and they take the patient to Center Stage. Christa comes into the locker room where Grace is changing. Grace asks after Neal. he hasn't talked to either of them. It's his first OR shift. Grace says they seem good together. Grace tells Christa her scarf is nice. Christa says it's Neal's, but she's sure it was a gift. Then she puts together that Grace gave it to him. Grace says it looks great on her. Leanne struggles to put an airway into the man. Leanne asks for another nurse, but Jesse says he's all she has, which is why they need more nurses. Leanne calls Christa over instead. She finally gets the airway in and Neal arrives to take the man to surgery. He says he's still interviewing for Campbell because Campbell wasn't the one to hire him. Campbell arrives and has Leanne run the case down again for him. He tells Neal to move him. Neal says he can handle it, but Campbell wants him to shadow until Campbell knows what he can do. A woman in the waiting room screams. Hannah sees a man walk in with an axe and calls for security. When security confronts him, he says it's fake and drops it. He came in with Sandy, whose leg is injured. Mike is surprised to hear that, as she appears to be covered in blood. She says it's make up. They were at a zombie convention. There are more coming in because a scaffolding collapsed. Mike turns her over to Mario and Malaya. More "zombies" come in and the event medic says they used the shuttle to bring in minor injuries and there are at least two ambulances coming in as well. As Sandy is treated, her friend says they just love zombies. She has only minor lacerations. They talk with Mario about their favorite zombie movies. Paramedics bring in Luke Barton, who has stomach pain. Behind them, his father, Ben Barton, is also brought in. Luke says they were a zombie thing and it was all supposed to be pretend. They struggle to figure out which of his cuts are real and which are fake. Angus suggests using peroxide, which dissolves real blood. Rollie examines Luke, who has a possible splenic laceration. Ben's diaphragm is ruptured. He starts coughing up blood and they move him out of Center Stage. Malaya grabs a chart from the desk. As she leaves, Hannah stops her and says the yellow tag means it's a VIP. They have a whole floor named after them. She suggests that Malaya hurry. Malaya pushes back the curtain and sees Susan Stein. She asks the problem. Susan's husband, Robert, ends his phone call. Susan says he didn't need to come, but he says she missed their last two mediation sessions. Susan is having stomach pains. Robert asks for Leanne, but Malaya says she's in administration now and she's capable, but Robert pulls out his phone to call Ed Harbert. They're struggling to put an airway into Ben. Mario can't get it, so Angus steps in and gets it in. Heather comes in and gets a report on the case. They prep Ben for transport. Leslie Garcia comes to Luke's beside and asks if he's okay. Rollie tells her Ben will be fine, but Ben's in surgery. They asks if he has any other medical problems. She says she doesn't think so. She asks Luke if he's okay, but he ignores her. Rollie says Luke needs to see her be strong. Luke informs them that Leslie's not his mom. She's Ben's fiancée. They're getting married next week. Heather says she texted Mario. It said he was replying and then he stopped. He says he realized he had nothing to say. She says that's why they're not hooking up anymore. Angus returns just in time to overhear that. He says that explains a lot. She wants to get Ben upstairs. Ed is trying to convince Leanne to go treat Susan, but she says that's dangerous. Protocols get sidestepped for VIPs. Ed says he'll take the case instead. His scrubs are still in the closet. She says that he should hire more nurses while he's at it. He says they don't have enough money, which is why they're always in Code Black. She says they think like suits and don't understand the hospital's needs. He says she's a suit now, too, and asks if she's read the budget. She says she's making her way through them. He says there's a guy out there who could get her nurses tomorrow, sitting with his wife, but she won't see them. Leanne says maybe they don't have to suck up to these people. Maybe they give out of the kindness of their hearts. He doesn't believe that. Brody comes in after falling down stairs. He says he fell and they're making too big a deal out of it. Craig James comes in with him and says Brody's one of his campers at a boot camp for troubled kids. They were doing their morning workout and he came back as he was. Christa examines Brody while Grace talks to Craig. She asks why they didn't go looking for him when he disappeared. Craig says they did, but he's tried to run away before. Christa asks Brody about his injuries. He's dodgy about how they happened. She notices a serious fracture to his arm. Craig says his parents are in New York and the rules say they're not allowed to see him. They push the kids hard and sometimes it works. They're really bad kids. Christa comes up and asks him to explain Brody's injuries. He's appalled that she's accusing him. He goes and asks Brody what he's telling them. Grace steps in and has Hannah take Craig to registration. Then she calls Christa away with her. Christa thinks she's doing what she should be doing, but Grace thinks she jumped to conclusions too quickly. She led with her feelings and now the situation has exploded. Grace warns her to keep her mind on the medicine. Christa looks for a chart for one of her patients. Malaya hasn't seen it. She sees Christa looking at Grace. Malaya says Neal isn't interested in her anymore. Christa finds her chart and leaves. Campbell asks about how Ben was injured. There's a bleeder and Neal tries to stop it. He fails the first time and Campbell says he has one more shot. Neal stops the bleeding successfully and Ben stabilizes. Campbell leaves him to close. Ed has Susan moved to a room and says they have food coming over as well. Ed also ordered a CT scan. Malaya gives her a urine specimen cup so they can run a pregnancy test. Robert says she's not pregnant. They've been trying for years and couldn't conceive. Ed says they can skip the pregnancy test, but Susan tells them she might be pregnant. She used the last two embryos without telling him. Ed says they'll give them a minute and leaves with Malaya. Mario and Angus work on Sandy's leg and Mario says he should have told Angus about Heather. Angus says they weren't dating. Sandy says her leg still hurts and asks for more pain meds. They walk away from the bed and Mario tells Angus how it was with him and Heather. Angus says he doesn't care. Mike asks Angus if he has a minute. Angus asks about Ben, who just got out of the OR. He's critical, but he'll make it through. He's alive because Angus was prepared. Mike says he's proud of Angus. Angus thanks him. Mike tells him to keep doing what he's doing. After Mike walks away, Angus takes the other pill. Brody is vomiting. His scans are normal. Christa asks Brody about what happened. He says he just wanted to go home. He can't take it anymore. They wake up at 5 AM. He's on a diet of white rice and beans. They don't give him water. Christa asks if Craig hit him. Brody says he's scared. Christa tells him to tell the truth. Brody says Craig burns him with cigarettes. His arm was hurt when Craig threw him across the room. Brody starts seizing. Campbell does a post-op exam on Roseline and charms her by speaking French. Grace comes in. He says Roseline is doing better than expected. Then he asks Grace on a date to the philharmonic. Neal comes in to do the exam, but learns that Campbell already did it. Campbell tells Grace to let him know about the concert and leaves. Rollie updates Luke and Leslie on Ben. He's still critical. Luke asks if they can go home tonight. Leslie tries to tell him, but he interrupts her and Jesse says his dad is still sick. Luke is still doing well, but they want to keep an eye on his spleen. Rollie says the best thing he can do is rest and Leslie will stay with him. Luke says he doesn't want her with him. Leslie says she cares about his dad, too, and then leaves. Rollie says everybody's trying to help him. Jesse figures out that Luke doesn't want a new mom. Jesse says he wouldn't either, but he can always use a friend. He advises Luke to think of her like that. Susan is in Center Stage. She crashed outside the scanner. Malaya thinks she's bleeding internally. Leanne arrives, followed by Ed. Pregnancy test isn't back yet. Leanne takes the ultrasound and diagnosis an ectopic pregnancy. It's ruptured and she's bleeding. Susan tells Robert to get out. They move her to the OR. Leanne comes into the family room. Robert asks about Susan. She's out of surgery and still asleep. The new few hours are critical. Robert wants to see her, but Leanne says she said she doesn't want to see him. The law says he can't see her until she says otherwise. Sandy is still in pain. He's surprised. Sandy suddenly crashes. Mario thinks it was an allergic reaction to the lidocaine, but Angus says it's toxicity because of how much Mario gave her. He orders intralipid to bind with the excess. Hannah pushes it and Sandy is back in sinus rhythm. Mario follows Angus, who invites him to get a slice of pizza after work, saying he's too amped to go home. Mario asks what's up with him. Angus says he's feeling great. He's amped. They high five. Craig comes in and talks to Officer Combs. Craig tells him not to trust Brody. Christa asks about the burns on Brody's arms and Craig says he sneaks cigarettes. Maybe he's burning himself. Grace asks about the dehydration, plus the vomiting and seizures. Brody said they were withholding food and water. Craig says he lies and that's why he's at the camp. Brody's parents are in Europe and haven't responded yet to confirm Brody's behavior. Combs says Craig's free to go. Christa is surprised. Leanne tells Jesse she couldn't get more nurses for him. It's not doable. He says nurses are the ones who have the doctors' backs. They cover for them. They don't work for the doctors. They are them. Their care depends on nurses. Leanne knows this, but Jesse asks if she fought for them. She says she did, but he says the Leanne he knows doesn't lose a fight. Luke is taken to see his dad. He hugs his dad as Leslie waits outside. Jesse asks Leslie what she's doing out in the hall. She says she's trying to get the insurance company to pay for Ben's extended stay. He'll be there for a while. She says Ben and Luke also needed time alone. Jesse heard they're getting married, but Leslie says it won't be next week anymore. It was going to be small because Luke's not on board yet. Leslie says his mother died four years ago, but he can't find a way in and doesn't know how they'll become a family. Maybe she should go to a zombie convention, she thinks. Jesse says that's a great idea. Luke's just a kid. She has to convince his heart. He tells Leslie not to give up. They rush into the room because Luke collapsed. They get a gurney and page surgery. He's in shock and needs surgery. They put in an IO line as Neal arrives. He tells Heather to tell the nurse and he doesn't care that Campbell hasn't signed off yet. Neal operates on Luke. Campbell scrubs in and asks what Neal is doing. Campbell enters the OR and asks Neal about his plan. Campbell takes Heather's place at the table. He says he's not going to fire Neal, but instead had Neal assist while he works. Neal says he's endured everything Campbell has done, but he's been tested by Leanne Rorish and Campbell will never come close. Campbell says Leanne's not a surgeon. Campbell says surgery is very different from ER medicine. All Neal has shown him is the hands of a carpenter. He wants to see if Neal has the hands of an artist. Brody is seizing again. He isn't responding to ativan. All his labs are normal. Christa wants to intubate, but Grace tells her to wait. She holds up Brody's arm and drops it. It falls to his side. She tells Brody he can stop seizing. If the seizures were real, his hand would have hit his face. He used eye drops to make himself vomit. He was faking all along. Brody then starts foaming at the mouth. They put in an airway and he improves. Christa asks how Grace knew he was faking and she says she spent a year in Haiti, so she knows what it looks like when someone's living on water and rice. Grace says she remembers residency and would have done the same as Christa then. Neal and Christa watch Roseline walk with Grace. She can't believe she almost got a kid killed. She let Grace get under her skin. Neal says Grace isn't her enemy. Ed takes Robert to see Susan. He asks when she'll wake up. Ed says she should wake up soon. Robert tells Ed about their struggles with infertility. They built three different nurseries. The more they tried and failed, the more irritated she got. He wanted to stop, but she refused. He hated her for it. He says she'll be devastated to have lost another one. Ed says maybe losing the last one is the best thing that could have happened to them both. He says Robert loves her and maybe he forgot that. Robert says he does love her, but it's too late. He lost her. Susan wakes up and says she loves him, too. Ed turns and sees Leanne watching the scene through a window. Outside the room, Leanne calls him out for breaking the law. Leanne says he should come down to the floor more often. It's not the same as admin. Upstairs, it's budgets and charts. On the floor, it's people. Jesse puts a bandage on Leslie's arm. She is done up as a zombie. Luke tells her that's the bit that turned her. He tries to explain to her how she became a zombie. She struggles to understand. Rollie says it's a first for him, but Ben says at least they didn't make him dress up. A nurse comes in and tells Luke he looks great and so does his mother. Luke says she's not his mother. She's his friend. Leslie smiles at Luke. Jesse wheels Luke into his father's room. They agree that it will be cool. Jesse tells Leslie it's showtime. He leads Leslie into the room. Rollie starts the ceremony to marry them. Cast 1x17LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 1x17NealHudson.png|Neal Hudson 1x17ChristaLorenson.png|Christa Lorenson 1x17MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 1x17RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 1x17AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 1x17MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 1x17JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 1x17EdwardHarbert.png|Edward Harbert 1x17WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 1x17HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 1x17SusanStein.png|Susan Stein 1x17RobertStein.png|Robert Stein 1x17LeslieGarcia.png|Leslie Garcia 1x17Brody.png|Brody 1x17CraigJames.png|Craig James 1x17LukeBarton.png|Luke Barton 1x17MikeLeighton.png|Mike Leighton 1x17GraceAdams.png|Grace Adams 1x17RisaPark.png|Risa Park 1x17HannahReynolds.png|Hannah Reynolds 1x17RoselineBeauvau.png|Roseline Beauvau 1x17BenBarton.png|Ben Barton 1x17Sandy.png|Sandy 1x17AxeMan.png|Axe Man 1x17Sheriff.png|Sheriff 1x17EventMedic.png|Event Medic 1x17OfficerCombs.png|Officer Combs 1x17Medic1.png|Medic #1 (left) 1x17Medic2.png|Medic #2 1x17Medic3.png|Medic #3 (right) 1x17Medic4.png|Medic #4 1x17PediatricNurse.png|Pediatric Nurse Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Raza Jaffrey as Dr. Neal Hudson *Bonnie Somerville as Dr. Christa Lorenson *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander Guest Starring *Jeff Hephner as Dr. Edward Harbert *Boris Kodjoe as Will Campbell *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Myndy Crist as Susan Stein *Chris Gartin as Robert Stein *Sprague Grayden as Leslie Garcia *Cameron Boyce as Brody *Dave Power as Craig James *Elisha Henig as Luke Barton *Tommy Dewey as Dr. Mike Leighton *Meagan Good as Dr. Grace Adams Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Emily Nelson as Hannah Reynolds *Haley Brooke Walker as Roseline Beauvau *Craig Welzbacher as Ben Barton *Dru Mouser as Sandy *Shannon McClung as Axe Man *Thai Douglas as Sheriff *Juan Monsalvez as Event Medic *Corey Mendell Parker as Officer Combs *Amy Shelton-White as Medic #1 *Johnny Kostrey as Medic #2 *Aris Mendoza as Medic #3 *Theo Breaux as Medic #4 *Monica Lawson as Pediatric Nurse Medical Notes Man *'Diagnosis:' **Disembowelment *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Neal Hudson (surgeon) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Christa Lorenson (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery A man, 34, was in a motorcycle crash. He had an obvious intestinal injury, so they took him to center stage and paged surgery. Leanne put in an airway after difficulty. Neal then came down to take him to surgery. Sandy *'Diagnosis:' **Leg lacerations **Lidocaine toxicity *'Doctors:' **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Intralipid Sandy came into the ER complaining of leg pain. She had multiple lacerations to her leg, so she was stitched up in the ER. After her stitches, she said she was still in pain. Thens he went into cardiac arrest. Mario believed it was allergic reaction to the lidocaine, but Angus said it was toxicity and ordered intralipid to bind to the excess. It worked and she stabilized. Luke Barton *'Diagnosis:' **Splenic laceration *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Neal Hudson (surgeon) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Splenectomy Luke, 8, came into the ER with abdominal pain. An ultrasound showed a possible splenic laceration, so they took him for a CT. They kept him to be monitored. He collapsed from the bleeding in his liver after it worsened, so they used an IO drill to get access and then took him to surgery to remove his spleen. After surgery, he was stable and awake. Ben Barton *'Diagnosis:' **Crush injury **Ruptured diaphragm **Gastric hernia *'Doctors:' **Mike Leighton (ER physician) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Heather Pinkney (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Surgery Ben, 44, came into the ER with a crush injury and chest deformities. They stitched up a scalp laceration in the ER. An ultrasound showed a ruptured diaphragm, so they paged surgery. He started coughing up blood. They intubated him with difficulty and then Heather came to take him to surgery. Susan Stein *'Diagnosis:' **Ectopic pregnancy **Ruptured fallopian tube *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Edward Harbert **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Susan, 43, came into the ER with stomach pain. Susan admitted she might be pregnant. She crashed outside the scanner and Malaya suspected internal bleeding. An ultrasound revealed an ectopic pregnancy. It had ruptured her fallopian tube, so she was rushed into surgery. Brody *'Diagnosis:' **Proximal humeral fracture **Dehydration **Burns *'Doctors:' **Grace Adams (ER physician) **Christa Lorenson (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Ativan Brody, 16, came into the ER after falling down some stairs. After examining him, Christa suspected he was being abused at the camp he was in. She also observed a fracture to his arm. He then started vomiting, so they gave him fluids and an anti-emenic. He claimed he was being abused by the camp leader and then started seizing, so Christa gave him ativan. His workup was normal, but he kept seizing. However, Grace tested him and realized he was faking his seizures. He then admitted to using eyedrops to make himself vomit and raise his heart rate. He then started frothing at the mouth due to the ativan, but they were able to stabilize him. Roseline Beauvau *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Will Campbell (surgeon) *'Treatment:' Roseline, 13, was still in the hospital after her surgery. Campbell did a post-op exam. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.11 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x17-1.jpg 1x17-2.jpg 1x17-3.jpg 1x17-4.jpg 1x17-5.jpg 1x17-6.jpg 1x17-7.jpg 1x17-8.jpg 1x17-9.jpg 1x17-10.jpg 1x17-11.jpg 1x17-12.jpg 1x17-13.jpg 1x17-14.jpg 1x17-15.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes